Out of the darkness
by Feazle
Summary: Era Gaspara,a female death eater is assigned to deliver Harry to Voldemort,with a different twist. She must go as a student. Not a transfer,but as already well known student. Someone Harry has adored for many years .*hint hint* Many misadventures will hap


Out of the darkness chapter 1 A black and yellow snake slithered across a dusty hardwood floor towards an   
old staircase,careful not to be stepped upon by one   
of the many masked and robed men standing at the foot of it. The only noise   
coming from the group was the occasional swish of   
a robe of the creaking of a board as one of the men shifted their weight to   
the other foot nervously. The snake flicked its tongue,   
almost in a amused gesture before it slid on top of a thin base board and   
up. It arrived at the top of the stairs and slid off,down a old hallway.   
The pictures on the walls seemed to of adapted to the dark atmosphere and   
joined in it,every portrait either sleeping or scowling at two   
which were having a heated argument about various things,namely a frame   
they both thought appealing. The snake hissed loudly   
and stopped at a tall,white door at the end of the hall. It seemed to think   
for a second before disappearing and a human in its place. She was not   
tall but not short,not skinny not fat,seemed to be about 16 or 17,and   
looked pretty normal except for her strange appearance. Her reddish brown   
hair hung to the middle of her back in curls yet slightly dishelved,bright   
blue eyes seemed to glow with an unknown light while still looking deep and   
empty,a purple robe hung loosely off her figure,and a long wand was   
positioned between two fingers. She took a deep breath and pocketed   
the thin wood,reaching her hand out to the door and gently rapping on it   
three times. The teenager straightened herself up and flicked a lock of   
hair over her shoulder a split second before the door creaked open and   
showed her a short,mousy man. He took one look at her and stepped to the   
side,gesturing to the roaring fireplace where a high backed velvet chair   
sat,facing the flames.   


A pale and bony hand was gripping a small golden bottle on the arm rest   
and the other held a silver wand,twirling it between the fingers. She   
nodded to the mousy man and he quickly almost hopped out the door,closing   
it gently. The man,Voldemort,didn't move his gaze from the flames as the   
girl swept over and kneeled before him,head bowed.   
"Your late" He whispered icily   
She flinched   
"I am sorry M'Lord,it is not easy to move through this town as a snake.   
Apparating would..."   
"Call attention to yourself and destination. I know,Gaspara. I know." He   
finished and stood slowly,looking down at the girl at his feet   
She rose also but kept her head bowed,trying not to pull away as Voldemorts   
cold hand took hers and led her to a curtained window.   
He dropped it and stood tall,tall as in his full 6' 5" (A.N.: Six Foot Five   
Inches) height.   


"I have a task for you,Gaspara"   
Gaspara nodded   
"Anything milord" she spoke quietly in a old accent   
"I want you to go to Hogwarts,deliver the Potter boy to me."   
She gasped and looked up at him   
"Me milord?! I am hardly worthy of this honor! Surely another..."   
Voldemort held up his hand to silence her   
"There are many others who would gladly except this,young Gaspara,but you   
are the only one able to get in. I can find another way   
if you wish but as you well know,refusing this will only send you to the   
bottom."   
She started to speak   
"But there,one mistake and your gone. After your parents...complicated   
death I would expect you to know this."he continued   
Gaspara nodded,showing no emotion at the mention of her parents   
"I will. Just tell me what to do"   
A small smile curled Voldemorts lips   


"You will be admitted into the Ravenclaw house where you shall attend   
classes,the quidditch team,and   
all other activities Potter is involved in. I want you to observe him,break   
his heart a little,anything else to ruin his life. We will set   
a date of delivery" He said this all as if it was a trip to the amusement   
part they were planning and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.   
She nodded again,speaking somewhat choked   
"Not to question your intelligence sir,but why don't I just abduct him and   
bring him here immediately?"   
Voldemort glared so fiercely that Gaspara felt as if she could collapse   
right there   
"Because that damn Dumbledore has the home protected with an array of   
spells and charms that we can only begin to break through,and I prefer   
to wrap my coils slowly and tightly..." He leaned in to her and whispered   
"Do whatever you possibly can to make this year at Hogwarts hell."   
Gaspara gulped,standing her ground   
"But how do I get in? They know who I am."   
Voldemort leaned back to his original spot,eyes dancing.   
"That is where it gets good young one. Follow me."   
He gestured to a door that seemed to blend in with the wall and swept   
towards it,opening it slowly to show a narrow stone staircase.   
Gaspara bowed her head and walked over slowly,Her master stepping down the   
stairs lightly. She stepped in,shut the door quietly,and nervously   
followed. These hidden places usually meant trouble for death eaters.

They arrived in a long dungeon like room with numerous cells lined along   
the walls.   
"Come." Voldemort said quietly and took her hand once more,pulling with him   
down the dungeon. Gaspara glanced in the cells as they passed and noticed   
that most of them were full of death eaters,either asleep or sprawled out   
on the floor mumbling to themselves. He didn't take the smallest of looks   
at the imprisoned and instead stopped in front of a different one,pointing   
to its only inhabitant. A teenager also with short   
black hair and milky skin.   
"This is Cho Chang,your new body and identity."

A.N.: Okay,That was short but I just thought of the idea and it had to be   
written! When i've got a idea there's not stopping it.   
I don't know if I should continue or not so tell me what you think! Thanks   
people! 


End file.
